


desperation

by jisunq



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camboy!Jaemin, M/M, camboy, camboy!au, nsfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisunq/pseuds/jisunq
Summary: This was a prompt used for my camboy!jaemin roleplay and I've decided to post it here. Enjoy! :)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 35





	desperation

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt used for my camboy!jaemin roleplay and I've decided to post it here. Enjoy! :)

**“No one shall disturb me!”** Jaemin screamed across his designated room before shutting it close and making sure it is locked. He turned his heels around and made his way towards his bag, pulling out the things he brought when he went back to his unit a while ago. He is currently staying over at Johnny's condo with Renjun. Never had he thought that this day will come, that he will do such things all by himself, but since Jeno is away and we're getting naughty over the text just a few hours ago, he decided to do it, right here, right now. It's been a while since he used his own fingers and hands to pleasure himself. The thought made him feel excitement all over his body.

Although Jaemin was excited, he felt nervous. He doesn't know how to do entertainments and such but for sure he is down to this kind of game. After all, he wanted to be a cam boy for quite some time now. A small grin was painted on his face as he places down the toys on the bed. Pulling a piece of clothing out of his bag, it was one of his favorites. A skirt. Jaemin wanted to wear one. And now, he thought, maybe it's his chance.

After changing into an oversized hoodie while wearing his pink skirt underneath and with fishnet stocking. Jaemin started to position his phone just beside the bed. Making sure that everything is in place, he pressed the record button and waves cutely at it.

**“Remember when I was about to do this over our video call but your friend suddenly appeared?”** Jaemin lets out a small chuckle, **“Hi, and welcome to my channel? But only for Jeno.”** He gulped in, still feeling nervous.

He licked over his dry lips before speaking again, **“dadddyy...”** he softly whispered but loud enough for the mic to pick up his voice. **“I missed youuu... Princess feels alone... Princess wants to be touched today but Daddy is not here! Princess is sad...”** His lips formed into a pout as he grabs onto one of the pillows and sits on top of it. The younger slowly lifted his skirt up, revealing that he's not wearing anything under it, revealing his pale skin, and revealing his now hardened member just from talking and calling out his other half.

Jaemin's breathing becomes heavy as he shifts around to face his back to the camera, bending forward to make his plump ass stand out. Knowing that Jeno admitted that it is not flat, it boosted his confidence. The younger lifts up his skirt once again, enough to show his hole clenching from nothingness, he feels empty and it’s making him dizzy.

**“It's missing your fingers and even your cock, Daddy...”** he said as he whines, **“but for now I will have to use my toys, right? Princess will be good for Daddy and will use them well!”** Jaemin sits straight up, shifting once again to face the camera.

Once settled, he lifts the hem of his hoodie up and throws it to the side. His hands roamed around his body with mouth agape, his tongue licking over his upper teeth. **“I miss it when Daddy plays with my nipples!”** and proceeds to play with it, now erected from the light touch. His mouth still open as he lets out a soft moan. He then started to grind down on the pillow to create friction, making him bite down to his lip to suppress sounds. **“Mmm... riding Daddy's thigh, fuck...”** He closes his eyes tightly as he began to fasten his pace.

While doing that he reaches for one of his toys, a dildo specifically and to which vibrates. He opened his eyes and removed the pillow under him and replaces it with the toy, **“It's not as big as yours...”** Jaemin whined, pulling the skirt up to reveal his throbbing member once again. **“Look, Daddy... It's leaking now..."** He sniffed, **“It’s waiting for your touch…”** and he thumbs down the slit that made him shudder. He felt sensitive all of a sudden.

Jaemin's palm was playing around his member's head, making him whine more. He doesn't even care anymore if his friends could hear him, all he wants right now is to reach his orgasm. He grabbed the toy again and started licking the base as if it was his Daddy's cock. Jaemin stared intensely, eyes full of lust, and started to suck the toy, making a pop sound whenever he pulls it out of his mouth. Panting, he places the toy down again on the bed, standing upright.

And he lifted up the skirt again, he faces his back to the camera, making his ass stand out as he shakes it side to side, just like what cats do. He grabbed the lube and poured an appropriate amount onto his finger. You could see his two fingers get swallowed by his hole as soon as he slides them in. Jaemin moans out loudly, **“oh fuck...”** and deepens his fingers making it reach his knuckles. He started to thrust it in and out at a slower pace, enough to feel ecstatic. It is his first time fingering himself but making Jeno do it is much better. He inserted another finger in, and another. All four of his fingers are now in, still, his hole is just swallowing it every time he thrusts. Jaemin continues to deepen his fingers as the younger feel his prostate. **“Fuck, Daddy!”** He moaned out loudly as he presses his face down on the mattress. Against his will, he pulls out his fingers, making the younger one groan in emptiness.

Jaemin aligned his hole with the toy, letting the tip of it play around the entrance, teasing it. Slowly, he lowered himself. His hole engulfing the toy just like what it did to his fingers. **“Oh my God…”** He growls, he lowers himself more until it reached the bottom. With shaky legs, he shifts around. His body now facing the camera sideways. He wanted the camera to capture his face as he rides the toy towards his end.

His hands gripping on the bedsheet as he starts to move his hips. Soft grunts, unstable breathing, messy bedsheet. Jaemin couldn’t bear the pleasure he is in right now, although his stamina when it comes to this kind of stuff are not that great, he is willing to get worn out. Jaemin reached out for the remote and sets it to high vibrations immediately, making him scream. Eyes rolling back as he continues to ride the toy.

He sits properly, reaching out for the phone and sets it in front of him. A quiet moaning mess he is right now, he wraps his palm around his member while the toy is still vibrating inside him. Jaemin started to pump his own shaft. **“Fuuck, Dadddy…”** he moaned out loud, he wishes for Jeno to just barge in and continues everything but he knows its impossible.

Jaemin's free hand went up to his nipple to pinch it. **“Wanna come…”** his voiced cracked. Still pumping his own shaft and riding his toy. The head now spewing more pre-come, **“fuck me, please…”** he begged out of desperation, **“want Daddy’s big cock inside of me…want his seeds to fill me up!”** Jaemin started tearing up, the bed now making more creaking sound as he continues to bounce into his toy in an animalistic pace. Babbling things as he moans more loudly. Making the two residents aware of his business.

But that didn’t stop him, he fell forward, face near the screen. He’s almost nearing his end, his stomach making a churn. Jaemin can feel it. **“Jeno… Hah… Fuck… Nng…”** Reaching for the remote, he sets the vibration to the highest option possible. And in a second, he came, babbling Jeno over and over again. His seeds onto the sheets and it also reached his chest. Jaemin came messily. He stopped the vibrations immediately because overstimulating himself won’t help.

**“Daddy…” he called out, “I’m tired… but I want more…”**

**“Fuck, I don’t want to feel empty. I don’t want to pull it out but…”** Jaemin reached for his toys and grabbed an anal plug. Closing his eyes, he pulled out the long one, making the younger sigh in frustration. He pushes the phone down to where his clenching hole can be seen before sliding in the tip of the plug, a soft moan was heard.

Jaemin grabbed his phone again and smiled, **“I love you, Jeno.”** he said shyly before ending the video.


End file.
